Battle Trial!
This article, 'Our Friendship: Battle Trial!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------------------------- Classes had gone as boring as usual. Everyone was currently at lunch. "I'm so tired for some reason." Ono yawned. "Did you sleep well last night?" Kaminari asked. "I didn't really sleep well. I had some coffee, that didn't work." Ono yawned once more. "When you get home, make sure you get a nap! If you don't sleep well, that is very unhealthy, Ono!" Iida yelled, moving his arms up and down like a robot. However, who she was more worried about was not herself; it was Kisaki. She looked over and saw that the white-haired female had barely touched her food. "Kichannnnn? Why won't you eattt?" Ono pouted cutely. "I'm not that hungry Ochan. And also-" Kisaki pouted cutely while staring at the food in front of her. "I want to go straight to the dessert menu..." Ono's eyes twinkled. "I wonder if they serve coffee cake!" "I don't think coffee cake is a thing..." Kisaki said. Her face lit up. "Though I wouldn't mind having a large strawberry cake with extra-extra cream..." "Ughhh! I just need something with coffee." Ono groaned placing her head on the table. "Here." Kisaki said, taking out a lollipop and handing it to Ono. "It has coffee in it, I think..." She also took one out for herself, except it was strawberry flavored. "Thank you so much." Ono smiled, ruffling Kisaki's white hair. Kisaki's cat-like started going up and down, signaling her happiness. "Ochan, did Mr. Aizawa come back with Ms. Youko last night?" Kisaki asked., putting the lollipop in her mouth. "I wasn't home. I was with Midnight." Ono said, licking her lollipop. "Oh..." Kisaki said. "He did call me this morning. He said he was safe with Youko at our place. He's just not coming today." Ono said. Kisaki cracked a small smile now knowing that Youko was okay. Somehow she was still a bit worried. After about 20 minutes of lunch, everybody had proceeded to head back to class. Once class started, the students of class 1-A waited patiently for what was to come next. Suddenly, All Might burst through the door. "I'M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" 'Wow. Okay, does that seem normal? Well for uncle Toshi, I guess.' Ono thought to herself. 'Too loud.' Kisaki thought. "I teach Hero Basic Training! It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a true hero!" All Might exclaimed. "You'll take the most units of the subject. Let's get into it! This is what you'll be doing today-" All Might then pulled out a small card that had the word 'Battle' on it in all caps. "Combat Training!" All Might yelled. "Combat.." Bakugo yelled with a smirk "...training." Midoriya finished with a nervous face. "And to go with that are these!" All Might exclaimed once more. Boxes with the students' seating number came out of the walls as All Might started to explain. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent before school started." The class then yelled in excitement and Ono smiled brightly. "Costumes!' Midoriya exclaimed happily. "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might exclaimed. "Yes, sir!" the class yelled. Ono grabbed her box which had the number 19 on it as Kisaki grabbed hers which had 15 on it. The girls gathered up and walked to their locker room together. Kisaki grabbed Ono's sleeve suddenly. "Huh? What is it Kisaki?" Ono asked. "Do we... really have to... do this?" Kisaki asked, slowly and softly. "As for changing, yes we have to. If you want, I can wait for the other girls to leave so you won't feel uncomfortable changing in front of everyone else. Just know that you're gonna have to get used to this because we have to change in front of them for the next three years." Ono replied softly. "As for training, yes we have to. If we don't, what was the point of even coming to U.A.?" Kisaki went quiet. "I didn't come here because I wanted to..." "I know, Kichan." Ono said with a sad face. "I've learned something, Ochan..." Kisaki said. "You can't stop DNA..." "What do you mean?" Ono asked. Ono realized that the girls were done changing and she pulled Kisaki into the locker room. "Aren't you worried I'll... turn out just like him?" Kisaki asked. "No, not really. I don't think you'll turn out like him." Ono said, taking off her blazer followed by her tie and dress shirt. "He's my father. And I've already... done actions that... could turn me... into him..." Kisaki responded, taking off her clothes in the process. "That doesn't mean you'll actually turn into him." Ono replied, putting on her black collared shirt along with the tie. "You can still change. "Change... change is inevitable, sometimes irreversible. But change is not something that happens often. Sometimes, people can't change." Kisaki said. Ono then noticed the scars on her back. She guessed that was the reason why Kisaki didn't want to change in front of the other girls. Ono proceeded to change into her pants and boots. Ono slid her arm glove up her arm and put a bracelet on her other wrist. "I know people don't change but...I have a question. Do you really wanna be a hero?" Ono asked, taking her belt and hanging it on the side of her pants. Kisaki looked down. Did she really want to be a hero? She thought about it over and over again, but no matter what she did, her brain always drew a blank. "I... I don't know..." She said as she put on her knee-high stockings. Ono sighed as she grabbed her mask. Ono hovered the mask over her mouth as she made sure the mask wouldn't fall off. She then placed the mask gently below her chin. "Think about it when you have the time." "I may not be able to. I have a photoshoot later today..." Kisaki responded, putting on her shoes and then her headphones again, however she did not take off her pin. "But, I'll try... maybe..." Ono looked at Kisaki. Then she put her hands on the white-haired female's cheeks, squishing them. "God, stop being so freaking cute!" "Ochan... why are you squishing my cheeks?" Kisaki asked. "You're just so cute, Kisaki!" Ono replied. "Please stop, Ochan. We have to go to where everyone is. And this hurts." Kisaki said cutely. "Sorry." Ono smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. ---------------------------------------------- Class 1-A stated walking to ground beta together, showing off their costumes. "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies." All Might said. "Be fully aware..." All Might said. "From now on...." he continued. "...you are heroes!" All Might finished. "That's great, everyone. You all look cool!" Ono looked around at everyone's costumes until her eyes landed on Kirishima. Ono started blushing a lot and as Kirishima looked at her she quickly looked away. "Now, shall we begin?" All Might asked. Everyone then went to check out each other's costumes. "Oh, Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Uraraka!" Midoriya exclaimed. "That looks cool!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Really down to earth." "I should've written what I wanted...." Uraraka said nervously. "Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing....." Mineta stared up at Uraraka and put his thumbs up saying, "The hero course is the best." Ono kicked Mineta away and looked at Uraraka. "I think it's cute Ura-Chan." "I like yours as well, Kayo-Chan!" Uraraka smiled. "Thanks!" Ono smiled, looking towards Midoriya. Her face immediately showed a face of someone that's not surprised. She looked at the ears of his costume then looked at All Might's hair, she then looked at the teeth looking part of his costume then looked at All Might's smile. 'So obvious.' Ono thought to herself. Kisaki looked at Midoriya's ears. She paused for a moment, and then some words came out of her mouth. "Bunny." "H-Huh?" Midoriya looked confused. "Bunny. You're a bunny. A cute little bunny." Kisaki said, getting on her tippy toes to pat Midoriya's head. "I do this to Taru-taru all the time. She likes it, so I figured that if a cat likes it so would a bunny." Kisaki replied, getting back to her normal height. "You sure are... eccentric, Mura-Chan..." Uraraka responded. "Eccentric? Haven't heard that one before. But she is... different, let's put it that way." Ono said, ruffling Kisaki's hair. ---------------------------------------------------- "Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might exclaimed. "Sir!" Iida said, raising his arm up a bit. 'Tenya. I need to see Tensei and his parents again. I haven't been to the Iida residence in a while.' Ono thought to herself. Ono has known Iida since she was about 2 years old. Her parents and Iida's parents were great friends. "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be performing urban battles again?" the blue-haired male asked. "No, we're going to move ahead two steps!" All Might said, holding up two fingers. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at all of the numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-" "In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles." All Might explained. "Without basic training?" Asui asked. "This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." All Might replied. "How will wins and losses be decided?" Yaoyorozu asked. "Can we beat them up anyway?" Bakugo asked. "Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Uraraka asked. "The expulsion thing was a lie like I said after class..." Ono mumbled. "How shall we be split up?" Iida asked. "Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama asked, showing off his cape. "I'll answer all of your questions!" All Might said nervously. "Now listen here." All Might stated, opening up a small booklet. "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." All Might then took out a goldish box which had the word 'Lots' on it. "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" "They're being decided so haphazardly?" Iida asked. "Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies. So maybe that's why?" Midoriya stated. "I see. The discernment to look ahead..." Iida said. "Please excuse my rudeness!" "It's fine. Let's do this quickly! Also, due to the uneven number of students, there's gonna be one team of three!" All Might exclaimed. "Cool!" Emiko exclaimed softly, looking at her brother. 'Team... of three...' Kisaki thought. She tugged on Ono's arm, signaling to her that she didn't want to do it. "Kisaki, you know we have to do this." Ono said worriedly. "What if... I hurt someone... like last time?" Kisaki asked, innocently. "I'll stop you if you do." Ono sighed. Kisaki went quiet and just nodded, but Ono knew Kisaki wanted to say something more. Kisaki felt a strange feeling in her stomach but ignored it. She then started staring at Emiko and Shoto. 'I wish me and Rin were like that...' Bakugo came up to the two females. "I'm on your team." Ono smiled. "Nice to know, hedgehog!" "We're against Deku and the floaty girl, we're the villains." Bakugo said. Both Ono and Kisaki froze. Kisaki held her arm and started shaking softly. Kisaki's shaking caused Ono to shake as well. She hated certain villains with a passion. Kisaki's father is an exception because Ono loves him. He's a fatherly figure to Ono. "Ochan... Kacchan... Can I... not participate in this?" Kisaki asked, clearly not wanting to, even more then she did originally. "Tell Tosh- All Might." Ono sighed. Kisaki started looking behind her, seeing Emiko hugging her brother. "Yaay! We're on the same team, brother!" Even if she would never admit it, she was envious of the two siblings, acting like they love each other a lot. Even Shoto was behaving a bit different; though still with a clean face, he pat Emiko's head, and told her that he, too, was happy. Kisaki turned around the moment she heard All Might's words. "Ah! She must be scared that she'll fail and let her team down!" "I believe you are mistaken." Kisaki said. All Might looked at her. "Wait, you're-" "Pleasure. I'm Kisaki Murasame, daughter of the former number one pro hero, Phantom, or Reine Murasame." Kisaki responded. "Kisaki... How you've grown!" All Might replied. "I haven't changed that much since the last time you saw me, you know..." Kisaki said. "Knowing that, you know why I can't participate, correct?" "Right, I know..." All Might sighed. "But, you can control it now, right?" Kisaki nodded. "Just... not completely..." "Do you think... you could at least try... not to, you know?" All Might asked. Kisaki looked down at her hands, breathed once, then twice before finally answering. "Fine, but that's only because you asked it of me..." All Might smile grew bright. "When you get home, tell your mother a hi from me." "O...kay..." Kisaki said, feeling lightheaded. 'Why did you do that, Kisaki?!' She heard a voice say. "I-" Kisaki tried to say. 'You know if they hurt you, I'm gonna have to get them, right?' "I know..." Kisaki muttered, going back to where Bakugo was. "We gotta come up with a plan. Don't just go running away to fight like you always do." Kisaki heard Ono say. "A plan, huh?" Kisaki muttered. "Leave that part to me, Ochan." Ono swore she saw Kisaki crack a smile, at least a small one. Ono turned to Kisaki fully and cracked a determined smile. "Let's do this." Kisaki looked at Ono and nodded. "I'll try... not to hurt them... Even if I have to force her." Ono nodded as All Might said, "Team A and D, you're up!" "That's us." Bakugo smirked. The teens in team D, which were Ono, Kisaki, and Bakugo went inside the building first. Bakugo started talking about how Midoriya had lied to him all these years about having a quirk. 'I wish I could tell him but...Toshinori told me not to. It's for Katsu's own safety.' Ono thought to herself. 'If only Kacchan knew the truth...' Kisaki thought. 'I don't know what I would do If I lost you...' "Kacchan?" Kisaki looked at Bakugo, with an adorable face. "Promise me you'll do your best, alright?" "I will." Bakugo nodded. Ono smiled at the two. After about five minutes, Midoriya and Uraraka make their way into the building, starting the battle, resulting in Bakugo running off, causing Ono to roll her eyes. Kisaki sighed, then she started feeling lightheaded. 'Kisaki... If they hurt you... I won't hesitate and kill them. Even if they don't mean to.' A voice said. Ono noticed something was wrong. "Listen, Kichan. Protect the weapon because I have a feeling that Ura-Chan's gonna come and find it. I'll go find Katsuki and make sure he doesn't kill Izu. Okay?" Ono stated, knowing that Kisaki wasn't in a good state to actually fight even if she wanted too. "Okay, Ochan. Just... please stay safe. I'll communicate with you if need be." Kisaki said, showing happiness but sadness at the same time. Ono smiled at Kisaki and ran off to find Bakugo. Ono saw that Bakugo was preparing to attack, but Midoriya grabs his right arm and threw him onto the ground. "I'm not gonna be your punching bag anymore, Kacchan! Deku is now the name of a hero!" Midoriya yelled. Kisaki could hear what was going on due to her immense hearing, ranging over miles if she wanted to. 'Punching bag, huh... Usagi sure is an idiot to think that...' Then she heard someone coming. She sighed. 'I guess... I have to protect the weapon, huh?' She asked seemingly no one but herself. 'Not yet, Karma. Not yet...' She started seeing things in a blurry image, but rubbed her eyes awake. The blurriness seemed to go away. Meanwhile with Ono- "Katsuki! Can you chill the hell out for one second? You're supposed to capture him not kill him!" Ono yelled angrily. "Stay out of it, Ono!" Bakugo retorted. Ono rubbed her temples and groaned. Bakugo ends up attacking Midoriya again but the green-haired male dodges him, all the while trying to use the Capturing Tape on his leg. Bakugo breaks free and uses an explosive right swing which Midoriya dodges. Ono sighed as she watched from afar. 'Might as well step in.' Midoriya started to run away to think of a strategy as Bakugo and Ono start looking for him. Ono started hearing a voice in her head. 'Ochan.. make sure Kacchan doesn't kill Izuku. You have to.' "Kisaki?" Ono asked herself, then smiled. "Of course I will. Don't you worry." With Kisaki- "Ura-Chan, you can come out. I see you." Kisaki said. Then, a figure came from behind the pillars in the room. "Oh, hey Mura-Chan..." Uraraka nervously said. "I guess, we have to fight... how boring..." Kisaki commented. "Boring?" Uraraka asked. "That's right. I'm bored of winning battles easily since no one can defeat me." Kisaki answered. "You're just being full of yourself. You can't possibly be that strong..." Uraraka stated, which was her mistake. "Oh, really? Well, how about you fight me then?" Kisaki asked. Uraraka nodded and started floating objects around her, throwing them at Kisaki. However, Kisaki snapped her fingers and the objects were stopped in mid-air. Kisaki sighed and threw them back at Uraraka. She tried dodging and blocking the objects. "H-How-" Uraraka was incredibly surprise. She didn't even know what Kisaki's quirk was! As Ono and Bakugo were still trying to find Midoriya, Bakugo was reminiscing about the past. Talking about how he was above everyone else and how Midoriya was a quirkless loser. Everything he said pissed Ono off but she decided to not say anything. Midoriya who is still hiding contacts Uraraka. "Uraraka where are you?" "Middle room on the fifth floor." she responds. Bakugo and Ono finally find Midoriya and Bakugo starts questioning him. "Why won't you use your quirk, huh?!" Bakugo yelled. 'Not this crap again.' Ono sighed to herself. "My hero costume has bracers that can store sweat which is what I use to make explosions." Bakugo smirks, waiting to pull the bracers. Ono widened her eyes remembering when she and Bakugo were filling out the forms for hero costumes and how he told her about those gauntlets. 'Shit! That thing could kill Izuku!' Before Bakugo could pull the bracers, Ono jumped in front of Midoriya, without using the water bubble she uses to protect herself, with Bakugo's explosion ending us destroying a large amount of the building they're in. Ono lost her footing and fell but got right back up and stumbled. "Ughh! Why are you always sticking up for him?" Bakugo yelled loudly. "Because that's what a true hero does. I understand that this is a battle trial and that we're supposed to be the villains but- you almost killed him. Somehow, when you were talking about the bracers, I remembered what you wanted them to do. So, I jumped in front of Izuku in hopes of protecting him. I know I'm at fault since I'm playing as a villain, but it shouldn't be your problem, it should be mine." Ono said, holding her slightly burned arm. "What would Kisaki think if she saw you like this?" Ono added. Bakugo put his head down, a shadow being cast over his eyes. Looks like Ono really got to him this time. The battle was still issuing, and Kisaki was overall winning. Uraraka knew that if she didn't try anything, she would lose. She then had an idea. She touched herself, making herself float. She started getting closer to the weapon. Kisaki noticed this and extended her hand. As she did that, Uraraka didn't move; she couldn't "W-What the-" She was thrown back by the pressure. "Man, that's gonna sting in the morning..." She commented. "I told you couldn't beat me. Boring." Kisaki said. She sighed. "H-How strong are you?" Uraraka asked, throwing another object at Kisaki; this time at her forehead. And that's where she messed up. "You really had to do that?" There was something different about Kisaki. She was no longer the sweet, if weird, girl Uraraka thought we they first met. "Who gave you the right to hurt her, huh?" Kisaki asked, eyes glowing. "Well, I guess I should give you what they call Karma..." As her eyes opened, they weren't their regular sea-green; they were red! Ono's head started to hurt. 'Shit. The Karma in Kisaki's coming out. I need to stop this.' Ono ran to the room she was previously in before she found Bakugo. Ono quickly stepped in the room and yelled, "Karma, no! It's all apart of the battle! Don't kill anyone....please?" "You know... there's a reason I'm kind to you." Karma said. "And that's because of Kisaki..." "But this little rascal decided to make me mad. She threw a freaking object at Kisaki's head!" Karma yelled. "Well, Kisaki's obviously gonna get something thrown at her. This is a battle trial, this is the hero course. She's not gonna end up all perfect after a battle. I understand you care about her a lot but- look at Ura-Chan. She's scared, that's the only reason why she threw it. I can automatically tell people's emotions from the things I've been through." Ono said matter of factly. Karma laughed. "If you can truly tell people's emotions, then you would've known from a mile away that Emiko Todoroki was depressed. And that Kisaki also has depression. Or didn't you?" "I already knew about Kisaki being depressed, although she never told me. And Emiko...it's always the cheerful girls that are actually depressed. She's hiding her true emotions." Ono whispered to herself. Karma laughed again. "And what about Youko? You're not even scared that she could die at any moment!?" Ono's eyes widened. "W-What?" Suddenly, Karma's eyes started flickering from red to sea green. "Kisaki... why do you- fine. It's only because I love you." "Listen here, Ono. Getting on my bad side is the worst thing possible. If Kisaki wasn't here, I would've killed you. But I care about her too much." Karma stated. "Well, I'll be off..." Karma's eyes turned back to sea green, signaling Kisaki was back. The winners were announced; it being the villain team. Kisaki's eyes started getting blurry. "O...chan.... we... wo...n" She fell to the floor. Ono didn't hear what Kisaki said, she was having a panic attack. Her heart was beating fast, she suddenly felt dizzy, she was sweating, her hands were tingling, and she was breathing rapidly. Then, she suddenly blacked out and fell on the floor. The two girls were on the floor, fainted. Uraraka tried to help them. ------------------------------- Kisaki woke up in Recovery Girl's office. She sat up and looked to her left, there lie a sleeping injured Ono in a hospital bed. Ono had a gauze wrapped around her left arm, a bandage on her cheeks, and bandages wrapped around her head. Kisaki rubbed her eyes awake. "What happened?" "You got injured, dear." Recovery Girl stated. She looked at herself, finding no cuts or bruises, though her head did hurt a little. "Did I... faint again?" "You fainted. Ono fainted and got injured." Recovery Girl said, looking at her clipboard. Kisaki suddenly got up from the bed she was laying on and made her way to Ono's bed. "Ochan..." She extended her hand forward and it started to glow. Kisaki started singing, and Ono woke up, her wounds healed. Ono's arm was still kinda burned, just not as bad. "Ki...chan...". "Ochan... I missed you..." Kisaki said, looking at Ono. "I... helped you heal... with my quirk... even if... you told me I shouldn't..." "I'm....scared....Kichan..." Ono whispered. "Why?" Kisaki asked. "Everything....around me...seems so....unreal..." Ono started shaking. 'Don't tell me- Karma, what did you do?' Kisaki thought to herself. She suddenly hugged Ono and started singing. "Daydream. Life feels like a daydream. And I just wish that I could wake up." Kisaki sang, sitting on Ono's bed. "I just wish that I could wake up..." Kisaki breathed. "My mind... whispers in the nighttime. Voices always keeping me up, telling me that I should give up." Kisaki started singing faster. "'Cause lately, I've been in the backseat to my own life. Trying to take control, but I don't know how to." Kisaki looked at Ono. "I don't wanna be sad forever. I don't wanna be sad no more. I don't wanna wake up and wonder 'What the hell am I doing this for?' I don't wanna be medicated. I don't wanna go through that war. I don't wanna be sad... I don't wanna be sad anymore." "I don't wanna be sad forever. I don't wanna go one more day. I just wanna wake up and realize, everything's gonna be okay. I don't know how else to say it. I don't wanna go through that war. I don't wanna be sad... I don't wanna be sad anymore." "I'm callin' through to the other side....I'll make it through to tomorrow....'Cause that's all I can do today....Do today..." Ono sang softly. "Cause lately I've been in the backseat to my own life. Trying to take control, but I don't know how to." Kisaki continued the song. "I don't wanna be sad forever. I don't wanna be sad no more. I don't wanna wake up and wonder 'What the hell am I doing this for?' I don't wanna be medicated. I don't wanna go through that war. I don't wanna be sad... I don't wanna be sad anymore." "I don't wanna be sad forever. I don't wanna go one more day. I just wanna wake up and realize. Everything's gonna be okay. I don't know how else to say it. I don't wanna go through that war. I don't wanna be sad, I don't wanna be sad...I don't wanna be sad anymore.....Sad anymore.....Sad anymore." Ono sang again. "And I... I don't want you to be sad... anymore...." Kisaki sang softly and slowly. Ono's blue and crimson eyes looked up into Kisaki's sea-green eyes and started crying. She clung onto Kisaki as she cried.